our lives and memories are here--
by togekiazu
Summary: HM:FoMT/MFoMT drabble collection, in my weird headcannon. I'll include everyone in here eventually. Rated T for no reason. Latest chapter - Carter, sort of
1. Plushies and Terrible Singing

**Yep, I'm still alive. I'm working on my Pokemon story "Pokemon Transforms" 'cause I recently got inspiration for it again. Oh, and look, a non-Pokemon story. Yayy! It's going to be a drabble collection, so yeah. I just asked my friend to give me something to write about and she wanted me to write a love triangle thing between Rick, Karen, and a surprise. **

**So here. If my friend is here right now, I dedicate this to you 'cause you sort of encouraged me to write this stuff in the first place. Even though I'm terrible at writing stories.**

**Disclaimer: Why would you think I own something amazing as this game? **

_Drabble #1 - Rick and Karen and a surprise - Plushies and Terrible Singing_

"Lillia, where's Rick?" the auburn haired girl asked. She stood in at the entrance of the Poultry Farm. As usual, she was there that Sunday to visit Rick then head to the Harvest's Goddess' lake. The two were childhood friends and more recently, dating.

"Oh, he's in the chicken coop. He'll be out soon." Lillia answered. "Would you like to go and visit him anyways?" Karen did a quick nod.

"Okay, just make sure you don't do anything in there." Karen nodded again, trying to hide the blush begin to show on her cheeks.

"Thanks."

-o-

She had arrived at the large barn Rick's family called their chicken coop, empty because the chickens were outside. "Rick, you here?" she called out. No response. Huh.

"I have to tell you something very important." She heard a faint voice say. Was that Rick? Who was he talking to?

Stepping in further, stepping in straws of hay scattered on the ground, she tried to locate her maybe-unfaithful boyfriend. "I love you." She heard him say.

What?! She ignored that feeling of her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. She could see a faint light coming from one of the rooms; her and Rick's secret place. "He brought someone in there too…" she whispered to herself, feeling tears at the edges of her eyes.

Peeking through a crack of the door, she saw Rick with his back turned, humming the tune to "Just The Way You Are" to a figure in front of him. She mentally argued with herself about whether she should step in or not.

In the end, she chose the former.

"K-Karen!" Rick exclaimed, a blush on his cheeks. He pushed whoever he was talking to behind him and under a blue blanket. "Uh, it's not what it looks like!"

"You're cheating on me?" she questioned quietly.

"What? No! Of course not!" he answered.

"Then show me what you're hiding." Karen spoke, heading towards his blanket.

"Wait, Karen!" the blanket was pulled from his grasp. She blushed at first, seeing that he was only in a white t-shirt and in chicken-patterned boxers. Then she started laughing hysterically, and it was Rick's turn to blush. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She saw him gripping a chicken plushie tightly in his arms, wrapping it up with a hug.

"Of course it's not funny. It's absolutely hilarious! What were you doing with a chicken plushie?" she asked, still chuckling quietly. She saw his mouth move, but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. "What?"

"I, er… Was pretending it was you."

"A chicken plushie equals me?" she questioned. She didn't notice him pulling something out of his pocket.

"Karen." He said, holding a Blue Feather in front of her. "I love you. Would you, eh… marry me?"

The brunette stood there, dumbfounded. Rick averted his gaze; he couldn't possibly be even redder than he already was. "Yes. Yes!" she yelled suddenly, pulling the blonde into a hug. He started to sing the lyrics of "Just The Way You Are".

"Rick, please stop singing. No offense, but your singing is terrible." She could feel him nod and she hugged him tighter.

The chicken plushie leaned next to the door, and if it was real, it would be smiling uncontrollably because of the couple's beautiful happiness. Until it was knocked over by Popuri, who was looking for her lost chicken doll, and then yelled at Rick for stealing it, breaking their moment.

**Err... Yeah. So that's it. ouo**


	2. Apples Are Expensive

**You know what I said in the first chapter about updating that Pokemon story? I lied. Yay for procrastination.**

**Oh, and I'll try to update quicker for this. . I'm procrastinate too much; I've already written the stories, I'm just not typing it up. Sorry. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the game.**

_Drabble #2 - Won - Apples Are Expensive_

There's a reason why Won continued to sell his apples for such a expensive price - _500 G, like seriously, who would buy an apple for that much when they could just go to Jack and ask him for one_.

It started back in Apple Town, just when he had started becoming a salesman.

Yes, there is a town entirely dedicated apples. Don't judge the place, okay? It was named after their founder Unreal 'Person' Apple.

But that's not the point here.

Won had just finished building the stand to sell his apples. Staring at it in awe, plotting the perfect time to sell them. All the other salesman were running out of apples to sell, and Won, being Won, decided to strike as soon as all the salesman were empty handed. But there was one problem.

He didn't have a single, lovely apple to sell.

Soon, he had found the answers to his problem. As if it were magic, a white van stopped in front of him, and a man bearing a red hat greeted him, sunglasses covering his face. "Yo, I've got some apples. Absolutely delicious. And free!" he said. It was a miracle.

_Perfect, I didn't even need to pick any. _As you would probably suspect, Won accepted the apples and carried three crates back to his stand. _And now, to wait._

He sold each for the affordable price of 20 G, which seemed pretty reasonable to him. Just as he thought, soon people came swarming to his stands, asking for an apple. He was soon sold out, but waved happily at all the customers and in his mind laughed at all the unfortunate people with no apples in their possessions. All was good.

Until he heard pained screaming and coughing people falling to the cold pavement, which were now illuminated by the streetlights.

He looked in horror as he saw the fainted and possibly dead people. The people of the city would blame him for this but the real fault here was the... _the apples. _He glanced back at the empty crates only to gasp in surprise; the apples were back, as fresh as ever. What the-

He stood there, watching over the fainted and possibly dead bodies, laying with no trace of movement.

The man was supposed to be an apple salesman. Not a murderer, using apples he had received from a guy in a white van who looked quite suspicious from the start. There was only one thing he could think of in his state of shock.

Kneel down on his knees and sob hysterically like a little girl.

He did this action for maybe 10 minutes before hearing a booming voice, yelling inside his mind. "Shut up! Jeez, you're such a crybaby." Won frowned. "Look, here's the deal. You're cursed, 'kay? You've got to sell these apples - poisonous by the way, it'll kill you in a second or less - for eternity. So have fun with that."

The apple seller waited for more annoying things that (his conscious? He didn't know. Let's call it the great being.) the great being had to say, but no more shrieks came to his mind. He looked at the people once more, and knew that he had to escape.

Let's face it, when you're the only one standing among a group of the deceased, scattered on the road, you're probably going to jail. So picking up a wacky outfit, a map of an unknown town - unfortunately, it led to Mineral Town - and reluctantly bringing the apples, he made his way, now probably a criminal.

Oh, and to explain the first statement, he raised the price from 20 to 500 G so that none would never buy it from him. And he hasn't been cursed lately; he hadn't heard that annoying great being since he was at Apple Town.

**Yeah. That's it.**


	3. Judging Spiders and Owning Yaoi Blogs

**Uh, my friend, if you're going to read this, you know I changed it a bit. Well actually, I changed it a lot. But they still kiss. And I still can't write kiss scenes.**

**YAOI warning? I guess. Don't like, don't read. Or skip over it; I'm terrible at kiss scenes.**

**Yayyy I'm updating. And I'm trying to write the chapters for my other stories right now. aghhh**

**Disclaimer: ...Everyone on this site knows the drill. And if you're not on this site, I don't own this. **

_Drabble #3 – Trent (Doctor) x Jack - Judging Spiders and Owning Yaoi Blogs _

The farmer was greeted by a cool rush of air and sighed. He peeked through the doctor's office, but he wasn't there. Sighing, he was about to head back out before hearing a perky voice.

"Jack! Hi!" Elli waved. Jack gave her a friendly waved back and headed towards her desk. "I've got a question for you."

"Yeah?" she started pulling out from under her desk some homemade vegetable juice, which was held in a glass jar decorated with blue magic flowers.

"You think this would be a good gift for Trent; it's his birthday so-"

"It's his birthday!" he exclaimed. He cursed silently, quickly rushing out of the building.

"Uh, Jack?" she questioned too late, watching the boy run quickly out the door before letting out an uncharacteristic smirk. "My plan is going perfectly."

-o-

Jack paced across his large house. "Maybe I should get him a raw tomato. Yeah, he likes those." Opening his refrigerator, he grabbed a tomato and ran to the store to get it wrapped – _as much as he didn't want to admit, he was pretty crappy when it came to prettifying (probably not a word) things- _but when he stood in front of the hospital, he started getting second thoughts_._

_Maybe I shouldn't do this. _

"Jack? What are you doing in front of the hospital?" he heard a voice question. The farmer looked up to see Trent, giving his a confused look.

"Uwah!" the farmer yelped, throwing his present in the air and he heard a squishing sound. _Great, now I have no present, _Jack thought, looking at the box, now stained with tomato juice, with grief.

"Sorry for frightening you." The Doctor saw Jack crawling over to the package he dropped and started weeping. "Uh, Jack?"

"Jack, look at me." The doctor forced the boy to look him in the eyes. "It's just a box; you'll get over it."

"But it was for you-"

The brown eyed boy let out a blush, overpowering his face when he felt an unfamiliar feeling against his lips. Jack started to kiss the doctor back, trying not to stare into his dark eyes so he wouldn't blush further. Soon they let go of each other, Jack as red as the tomato he brought for the doctor.

_Right, the present. _He glanced at the present again, which had been pushed aside during their, uh, _activity_.

"Why did you kiss me?" the boy murmured, just loud enough for Trent to hear.

"Because it looked like you needed it."

"I'm sorry, the thing inside that box was supposed to be your birthday present. I'm really sorry Trent!"

"It's not my birthday. That's two seasons away Jack; who told you it was my birthday?"

"Elli." They heard a clicking sound. "Elli! You better not be taking pictures; you should be working on the medicine!" Doctor yelled. Jack was confused; how could Elli hear Trent or be taking pictures of them in the first place?

Then he noticed the open window when Elli popped her head out. "I'm done with the medicine! And plus, you guys would be perfect for my yaoi blog!" she yelled, before putting her head back inside the hospital.

"Elli!" Trent shouted for the third time today.

"What's yaoi?"

"I'll tell you some other time Jack."

-o-

"Jeez, Jack was only supposed to give Trent a present. But Trent giving Jack a kiss?!" Elli squealed, typing on her yaoi blog.

"Elli, Jack and Doctor wanted me to give you this." She saw her little brother, Stu. He opened her hand with his tiny fingers and placed a spider.

"Eep!" the nurse yelled, running around the hospital while the spider sat at her desk with a bored look. _Jeez, humans are so judgmental. Especially ones like her. _The spider thought.

"They say it's payback by the way." Stu said monotonously, heading back out to play with May.

**ahahahahahh this was terrible, it's so terrible that I must continue to laugh at it. waiitt I have another story for Doctor x Jack. I'll post it after a couple of other chapters so I don't look obsessed with Doctor & Jack together.**


	4. Closing Time

**i may or may have not lied about the updating thing. ^^; **

**disclaimer: yayy i don't own harvest moon!**

_Drabble #4 - Mary x Gray - Closing Time_

Gray sat lazily on his bed, holding above his head a novel that Mary had let him borrow. It was one of those adventure stories where the knight had to save a fair princess. The main character was just about to confront the king about his mission in the story when Gray had flipped the page and a small piece of paper fell out.

_What's this? _Gray leaned over on his stomach and tried to grab the piece of paper without getting off from the bed. The bed creaked under his movement and groaning inwardly stood up and held the tiny piece of paper with two fingers. _Must be her makeshift bookmark. _

Bored, he decided to glance at the words written on the paper. _I love Gr. _The rest of the writing was smudged off.

_Gr? What was that? _Gray frowned. _Grass? Green Peppers? Grilled Fish? Gray?_

Gray blushed and shook his head. "No, she wouldn't write my name. Would she?"

And that is how the teen stayed up all night, the thought of Mary dancing in his head.

-o-

The next day, Gray went to visit the library after finishing work with his grandpa, the town's blacksmith. "Mary," he greeted, being greeted by cool air and a familiar face as he opened the door. The shy girl waved at him. "I've got a question."

"What?"

"What is this sentence supposed to say?" the boy asked, holding up the paper with a confused stare. Moments after watching Mary fidget, he soon felt a breeze past by him, his brain barely registering that it was Mary.

"It's already closing time? Oh well, see you later Gray!" she said a little too quickly, pushing him out the door, locking the door and finally, she put up a closed sign.

"What." Gray mumbled.


	5. I Scream

**i'm on a roll. i still have another chappie coming up; it's shorter than this one though, like 200 words alone.**

_Drabble __#_5 - May x Stu (actually, sorta more of friendship i guess.._) - I Scream_**  
**

The one thing that everyone in Mineral Town, including the new farmer siblings, knew is that May, the little girl from the Yodel Ranch, loved ice cream. It was the ten year old girl's obsession. And in addition to this craving of hers, there came one rule; never mess with the girl when she was enjoying her tasty dairy treat.

And Stu, being the silly, obnoxious, and overall idiotic boy he was, decided to _accidentally_ break this rule. He's currently learning from his mistake due to the fact that he is at this moment being chased around town by May and the cows that grew up on her grandfather's farm.

It all started as a wonderful morning, when Stu had come over to May's house to talk about the recent events of his sister's new yaoi blog, which currently had 16 followers. He saw the black haired girl eating some delicious ice cream, Neapolitan style_ **(1****)**_ , complete with a bunch of chocolate syrup, nuts, and a cherry on top. "Hi May!" he greeted the girl.

"Oh, hi Stu! How are you?" she chirped, patting her hand down on the seat next to her, indicating the boy to sit down. "I'm just eating one of my favorite ice cream dishes ever! It's May style!"

"Well, that's great!" Stu smiled. He pouted to himself, watching her devour the ice cream. _Oh, if only that treat were mine..._

Before the boy knew it, he had leaned in towards the treat, stolen May's spoon, and scooped up the ice cream, putting it in his mouth. "S-Stu?" he heard a voice gravely whisper. He slowly turned his head backwards, to see a nearly crying May.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean it!" Stu quickly apologized. The two stayed in silence for a couple of seconds - actually it was five, but who's counting? - before May spoke up.

"You. Will. PAYY!" she suddenly yelled, pulling a whistle out from nowhere and she blew into it hard.

"Whyy-" he moaned, realizing his mistake. He felt the earth shake under him before hearing a large chorus of _moo_s. Soon understanding that he would be trampled on by a stampede of cows, he ran to the backdoor of May's house and jumped over the gate, screaming for his life.

-o-

Meanwhile, Barley and Ellie shared a good laugh. "Those two better get married when they grow up". the cow farm owner spoke up, not disturbed a bit from the shaking ground, the loud screaming, and the occasional _moo_.

"They better after all the trouble they caused this town." This initiated another laugh from the two.

**__****(1****) - for those who don't know, the vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream together. **

**oh btw, the title refers to stu's screaming and that phrase 'i scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream'.. i think that's how the phrase goes..**


	6. Tarter Sauce

**shorter than the others. it's 240 something words by itself. enjoy.**

___Drabble #6 - Carter, sort of ft. Claire and that jobless guy who just sits at the church for two to three seasons in game - Tarter Sauce_

The blonde walked into the church, hoping to find Cliff. She had a wonderful offer to tell him; instead, she found Carter sitting at his usual table."Hey Carter, have you seen Cliff?" She saw him look at her blankly. "Carter, are you okay?"

The man closed his eyes and spoke in an entirely different language, fluently, if I may add. German? _Might as well leave, Carter isn't really being himself today, _Claire thought to herself. She noticed that Carter continued to motion behind her with both his eyes and his head. Curious, Claire turned around to see Cliff.

"Oh, there you are."

"What? I've been here the whole time..." Cliff sweatdropped. "What's up?" he asked, pretending that he hadn't at all heard the conversation that Claire was in earlier.

"I have an amazing offer for you! Tomorrow, I got an offer for a job at the Winery!" she chirped. "And you will be accompanying me to this event."

"Wow, thanks! I'll definitely be there!"

Claire smiled and leaned in to Cliff's ear. "By the way, what's up with Carter? Is he taking some German speaking class or something?"

"No, that's Carter's identical twin brother, Mr. Tarter Sauce."

"Sauce?" the blonde questioned, staring at the brunette in confusion.

"It's his surname. Anyways, he's staying with Carter for a while and I got introduced to him earlier. You want me to introduce you to him?"

"It's fine, I was just a bit curious." she answered, sneakily taking another glance at the man before mentally shaking her head.

_Tarter sauce? Why would anyone want to subject their child to a name like that?_

**this refers to the glitch in hmfomt where carter speaks german when asking him about the job offer for the winery. soo, i had this idea. at first it was just going to be carter taking german lessons and stuff. then it turned to this shiz. oh, still working on my never updated chapter stories for pokemon. ouo;;**


End file.
